Keeper
by ItsJustSophie
Summary: Amu had once been in love with Tadase, but he broke her heart. Hard. It really hurt and it caused Amu to sink into depression. Until she met a certain guy named Ikuto. Amu has finally found a keeper.
1. Chapter 1

**Keeper**

CHAPTER ONE:

She never stayed with anyone for long. Amu with her short pink hair and large golden eyes was a really a sight. Many boys fell for her, but she had never fell hard for anyone. Every guy she dated just felt like a fling.

Until the day she met Tadase, boy did she fall hard. Amu and Tadase started out as just friends. They talked occasionally and hung out a couple of times, nothing serious. Amu never knew this, but Tadase had a tiny crush on her. This turned into a relationship that lasted for several months until they broke up.

Amu was devastated. It was horrible trying to get over Tadase. He was everything to her. Her best friend, her boyfriend, and her world. Even though they fought all the time. Tadase, on the other hand, bounced back like it was nothing. He flirted with other girls and the relationship with Amu was long forgotten. When they broke up, he made her feel like nothing. She felt like she wasn't worth it. This was the one and only time she's ever falling so deeply in love. And he took it all back. All the "I love you"s, all the late night conversations, and all the sweet nothings.

Amu's world was crashing down. Fast. The only thing that came up was a wall. She still kept in touch with her friends, but she just seemed really distant sometimes. No one knew this, but she started cutting. Pain was the only relief. How can you love someone so much and one day you wake up with your love thrown into the trash? How can they have everything one moment and nothing the next?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there! Thanks for the reviews and here's the second chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it :)

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

Amu started sinking into depression. Further and further down the deep black pit. She sometimes just blanked out when she's in class. She reduced herself to wearing sweatpants and big hoodies. Her old self would have never been caught in public with such clothes. She thought about suicide. Death would be a sweet relief from this living hell. He welcomed her with his shadowy light arms. Maybe if she cut just a little deeper. Just a little more? Amu ran into the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. She felt that she was ugly. She picked up the cold, familiar blade. Too fat in some places. Cut. Not worth it. Cut. For every reason she hated about her self, she made one cut. And then came Tadase's beautiful smile in her mind. She couldn't do it. She was scared to take her own life. All the blood was pooling around and in the sink. So she bandaged up herself and fell into a deep slumber on her bathroom floor.

Her friend Utau found her on the floor the next day. Utau knew what had happened between Amu and Tadase. She also knew about Amu's cutting and always tried to talk her out of it. Utau picked/dragged Amu to her bed and tucked her in. Amu woke up to the smell of waffles and eggs coming from the kitchen. Her first thought was that Tadase had come back. He would always cook in the mornings. Amu ran as fast as her now skinny legs could carry her.


	3. Chapter 3

I forgot to do the disclaimer! Eeep well, "Shugo Chara!" Doesn't belong to me. All characters belong to Peach-Pit, I just own the plot ^-^ thanks for reading.

Oh, I forgot to mention, in this story, they don't have their charas. They're like normal people. If you can't stand this type of depression stuff, I suggest you read other stories. It's rated "T" for a reason people.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

She ran into the kitchen only to be met by Utau and her other friend Rima standing at the stove with their blonde hair in a messy bun. Amu was thankful that they were always there to help her and pick her up. Utau and Rima were practically the sisters she never had. Utau was more of a big sister type, while Rima was the youngest so she was obviously the little one. That, and the fact that she was the shortest of the three.

The three girls embraced and all sat down to breakfast while they talked. Utau and Rima were determined to break Amu away from this gloomy atmosphere and go shopping like they always did. Amu allowed herself to be dragged out, dressed in actual clothes, and drove to the mall. Every time they turned the corner, they could see couples hand in hand. This was like a blow to the already shattered heart of Amu. All she could think about was Tadase. His soft hair, warm lips, strong arms, and beautiful smile. She kept thinking about how happy they were. Until everything turned to dust.

Utau and Rima could sense Amu's depression coming back. They quickly started talking about things Amu was interested in to keep her mind off of Tadase.

It was working, until the three girls went into a store and smack-dab in the middle was Tadase with his new girlfriend snogging each other's faces off. Amu felt like her already shattered heart just dropped into her deep dark pit of nothing. She felt nothing but pain and sorrow. It hurt. It hurt like hell to know that the man she loved had treated someone else like the way he had treated her. She knew how sweet and gentle Tadase was. He promised that she would be the only one he loves and the only one he would treat like that. Lies. All lies. Here he was, snogging away at some other girl who was much prettier and slimmer than she was.

* * *

Note: Just in case you didn't know, snogging is like kissing/making out.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you guys for all the views and reviews! I love you guys ^-^ I hope you'll like this next chapter. Thanks again!

**Disclaimer: Sophie (that's me) doesn't own any part of Shugo Chara. Only the plot of this story. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

Amu walked slowly out of the store, turned around and just ran. She could hear Utau and Rima yelling and calling her name in the back of her mind, but she just kept running.

She ran and ran, into the forest behind her house, across a small creek, and stopped at a clearing where an old, tall tree stood. Amu felt like her lungs were about to burst. She trudged slowly and sat down beneath the tree. All that came to her mind was Tadase and his new girlfriend. Then came the tears. First, they were small and soft. Then came the wracked sobs and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

How did this happen? They were so happy together and everyone thought that they were the perfect couple. She must have sat beneath the tree for hours because when she got up, the sun was already setting.

What she didn't know was that someone was watching her from the tree branches. The mysterious guy only saw her sitting there under the tree because he was asleep when Amu came. He saw only the top of her head and her small shoulders as they heaved up and down. For some reason, her weeps were so painful it broke his own heart just listening.

* * *

I feel like my chapters are a bit short.. What do you guys think?


	5. Chapter 5

Most of you dob't know this, but I based this story on the experience of my friend. Of course, I stretched out some of the details and some are untrue. Thank you all for reading and reviewing :) (Man I am on a role this week! Updating like every day)

**Disclaimer: Sophie doesn't own Shugo Chara. Only the plot of this story.**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

Amu stared up at the tree and watched as the sun disappeared. Her dad use to take her here to play all the time so she had no trouble finding her way back. By the time the sun was gone, there was still a little bit of light. Amu hurried home, but she kept looking back at the clearing with the tree. She felt like someone was watching her. She felt a pair of dark eyes staring as she walked away.

Ikuto was his name. He had been sitting in the tree watching Amu. When she stood and looked up, he swore she saw him among the shadows of the branches. He saw her fierce golden eyes soften as she stared at the setting sun. Her beautiful pink hair waving gently in the breeze. Even though this girl had been crying, the tears seem to give her eyes a glossy look and they were even more beautiful.

As Ikuto went home, all he could think about were the small details of the girl. Her honey golden eyes, the scars on her wrist, and her flowing pink hair. Ikuto himself was quite a looker too. He was tall for his age, midnight blue hair, and deep blue eyes that some times turned pitch black. He always had girls fling theirselves at him, but he's never felt for anyone. There was one girl he had really cared for and all she wanted was his money and his popularity. She left with everything and all she gave Ikuto was a scar on his arm.

* * *

Ikuto sat in the tree till the moon and stars came out. He was just sitting in the branches thinking about the girl he just saw. She was truly captivating. He decided that tomorrow if the girl came, he would try to talk to her. But the problem was.. He just couldn't wait that long. Ikuto felt like he just had to see her again. It was like an invisible hand just tugging at his shirt to go to her.

He quickly jumped off the tree branches with cat-like agility and started off into the forest. There were some signs of where the girl went. Ikuto saw the path she made when she came running through the forest. After walking for a while, he finally saw a light coming from the back porch of someone's house.

Ikuto went up to go knock on the back door, but he hesitated. He barely knows her and he doesn't even know her name. She might think he was a stalker or something. He didn't know what he should do. On one hand, he really wanted to see her and get to know her. On the other, he didn't know how to approach her. She was like a magical creature from a dream. If he takes one wrong step, she might run away and disappear forever.

The two seem to have a habit of being in one place for too long. Just behind that door, Amu was sitting down with her back against it. Ikuto had no idea the girl he was looking for was right behind the door and Amu didn't know that the "dark eyes" was on the other side.

* * *

So? Did you guys like it? I made it longer this time ^-^ Again, thanks for reading. If I get 10 reviews, I'll update the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, I didn't get 10 reviews, but I didn't want to disappoint the people who support my story. Thank you to those who like my story. :) I really appreciate it. Hope you like this next chapter!

**Disclaimer: Sophie does not own "Shugo Chara". Only the plot of this story. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Just as Ikuto got the courage to knock, the front doorbell rang through out the house. Amu went to the door to see who it was.

"Utau! Rima!" Amu exclaimed.

The two girls came in the house and hugged Amu tightly.

"What happened? Where did you run off to?" asked Utau.

Amu admitted shyly, "I'm sorry guys, I just saw Tadase with that girl and I just broke down."

"Yeah, we figured that, are you okay?" Rima asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Of course, I'm fine now." Amu smiled reassuringly.

The girls sat down to talk and through their conversation, Ikuto sat under an open window and listened in. He felt like a stalker, but he was just so curious. He found out her name, Amu. It sounded like an angel's name. Ikuto sat there in a daze as he listened to her voice when she talked. It was musical and happy, but he could tell she was trying hard to hide her depression.

While the girls were talking, Ikuto found out about this certain guy named Tadase. So that's why Amu was beneath the tree crying. She was so beautiful, how could someone do that? It made Ikuto angry and the part that scared him was that he was caring so much for someone he barely knew. What is going on?

"Well we'll be on our way now. Are you sure you're okay?" the girl named Utau's voice came floating out the window. Ikuto quickly slipped in the shadows.

"Of course, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, I'll get over him in time." Amu smiled and waved off her two friends. She closed the door and flopped on the couch thinking about what happened today. She saw Tadase again and it was just... A mixed combination of feelings. Amu knew she was making too much of a big deal of the situation, but he was her first love. She couldn't help it, her wrist ached to feel the pain from the cold sharp blade.

As she started towards her bathroom, she heard the doorbell ring again. Maybe one of the girls had left something, who else would be at her doorstep at this time of night? She opened the door with a smile and who she saw was not expected. Her smile dropped with her heart into her stomach.

"... Tadase?"

* * *

Sorry if this chapter's a bit short, but I'm a little busy. I have a piano recital tomorrow so I might not updating as much. Anyways thanks for reading! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Oh gosh, I'm so glad you guys like my story :) there's some cussing in this chapter so if you can't stand that, I suggest you leave. Like now. Another reason why it's rated T. Hope you guys like this chapter though.

**Disclaimer: Sophie doesn't own "Shugo Chara". Only the plot of this story. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

"Amu! Hi, I want to talk to you," Tadase paused. "Can I come in?"

Amu was a bit stunned for a moment. How dare he come back after what happened? She felt a barrier between them and she felt her defenses go up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing back here? If you want to talk, you wouldn't have run off after you broke up with me, you sniveling little wuss." Amu spat out angrily.

She didn't who was more surprised, Tadase or herself. Amu was always very gentle and was not the aggressive one in their relationship. It felt good to get some of her anger out. It had been kept inside of her, bottled up, but now the cork has popped off. Tadase backed off a little bit, "I just want to talk. I know I made a mistake, please! Give me one more chance to make it right. I still love you."

"You. Fucking. Lier." Amu said, her voice trembling. "I saw you with your new girl today. I saw how you were kissing her, don't lie to me Tadase. I know you don't actually love me. You expect me to believe all this bullshit you're spitting out?"

"Amu, come on baby. Be reasonable, can't we go inside and talk?" Tadase spoke up timidly.

"No. We're gonna stay out here. Actually, you can stay out here by yourself. I'm done with you, get out of my sight." Amu spoke with such ferocity and her golden eyes were so cold, it actually scared Tadase.

You see, Ikuto was still in the shadows listening intently. He never knew this girl was so feisty and she sure told the girly sounding guy named Tadase. So this was the guy who broke Amu's heart. The bloke who caused the depression and the scars on her wrist. It made Ikuto angry and hell was about to break loose if he got his hands on Tadase. Wait. Why did he care so much? This was really confusing Ikuto now.

Amu was about to slam the door in Tadase's face when he blocked it from closing with his foot.

"Come on now Amu, I know you are still in love with me. Admit it and stop being so stubborn." Tadase said smirking. He forcefully pushed the door open a bit more. It was easy since Amu was so frail now, she barely had the strength to close the door.

"You mean I _was_ in love with you," Amu said angrily. "You misused my trust and lied right in my face. You never loved me, go away and leave me alone!"

"I never meant to, now come on Amu. Stop fighting and let me inside." Tadase said while trying to get the door open.

It took all the energy Amu had to try to close the door. "Leave me alone! Please just go away, I never want to see your pathetic face ever again."

"Don't be like that come on-"

"The lady here said to go away and leave her alone." Ikuto said stepping out of the shadows.

Amu would have busted out laughing at the sight of Tadase's face when he saw the mysterious guy step out. If she wasn't so angry right at that moment, she was sure she would've laughed her ass off.

"Who the hell are you? This doesn't concern you, I'm trying to talk with my girl here." Tadase said, regaining his macho stance.

"It seems to me that she doesn't want you here and you are not her boyfriend," Ikuto said with a smirk. "So hop off little kid, you're nothing special. Stop wasting your time and her time."

Tadase looked at the newcomer with an indignant expression on his face that turned to anger. He charged at the guy, lashing out with his fist as he got close. Ikuto caught his puny little fist and bent it back until Tadase was howling with pain.

"Now leave. Please." Ikuto said quietly in his face.

Tadase ran off, glancing back several times to see if he was being followed. Amu stood at the door still trying to figure out what happened. This random stranger just stepped in and helped her. Was he stalking her?

"Are you alright?" Ikuto asked her. Amu jumped, not expecting him to be so close to her.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Amu stammered. "Why did you save me? And why were you in the shadows? Are you stalking me? What the hell is going on?!" A stream of questions came pouring out.

Ikuto was taken back with all the questions. Dang, this girl had a lot of things to ask. "Whoa there, slow down with the questions. The name's Ikuto."

* * *

So what do you guys think? :) Don't be shy to review! This is my first story ever, so no bashing please. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. ^-^


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you guys for all the reviews! I never expectedy story to do so well! I hope you'll like this chapter too :)

**Disclaimer: Sophie doesn't own "Shugo Chara." Only the plot of this story. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

"Can I come in or do I have to stay outside too?" Ikuto asked jokingly.

Amu was still trying to absorb what happened. Ikuto. He was pretty much the hottest guy she's ever seen. "S-sure, you can c-come in." Amu murmured. She inwardly kicked herself, she was probably embarrassing herself in front of him now. "_Stop stammering Amu!_" She told herself.

"What?" Ikuto asked, staring at her intently.

Amu blushed a deep red color and looked away. "Nothing!" She said a little too quickly.

Ikuto chuckled and the two went inside Amu's house. Amu sat on the far end of her couch while Ikuto sat on the other end. He could tell she was still a bit afraid.

"What were you doing in the shadows?" asked Amu.

Ikuto explained how he had seen her and followed her trail. He left out the parts where he really started to care for her. He tweaked the story a bit and said that he emerged from the forest just as he saw Tadase harassing her. Just if she thought he was stalking her. Amu started to warm up to him. Soon, they were talking and laughing like they were old friends. They came to the subject of what happened just a few minutes ago. Ikuto listened to the story of what happened between Amu and Tadase.

* * *

Tadase had been very happy with Amu, but he started to feel like she didn't take risks and was no fun anymore. So on one night when Amu was working late, Tadase cheated on her. In her own house! Amu came back to find Tadase sleeping in her bed. She didn't see the smaller figure beside him, so she plopped down right on the little lump. Amu leapt up and saw a girl scrambling beneath the covers trying to hide herself. Tadase told her it wasn't what he intended to do and he wouldn't do it anymore. Sure, he didn't do it anymore with the same girl. He cheated on Amu with several other girls, but Amu was working too hard and naïve to know it.

Tadase broke up with Amu and ran away without an explanation. He made no attempts to talk to her or see her, until tonight.

As Ikuto listened to the story, he was quiet and quite interested. This sniveling wuss was a big asshole. He manipulated women easily, but when it came to other men, he was a coward. Cheating on a girl as beautiful as Amu? Preposterous.

"I'm so glad you came to the rescue when you did. I don't know what would've happened if you didn't. Thank you. I really mean it." Amu said with a smile.

"Ah, don't sweat it. It was nothing." Ikuto shrugged.

A flash of skin on Ikuto's arm caught Amu's eyes. A scar?

"What happened to your arm, Ikuto?" Amu asked concerned.

"Oh, uh um. Never mind about that, just a scar." Ikuto looked away.

Amu was even more interested now. The scar just added to this man's physical appearance. She stared at him: his toned arms, dark hair, sharp jawline, and the scar. Ikuto suddenly turned his head and their eyes met instantly. Amu could feel herself starting to blush, but it was hard to pull away from his stare.

Ikuto looked down at her wrist and gently held it in his big, slender hands. "Why did you start cutting yourself?"

Amu looked away, embarrassed. "I just felt like I wasn't worth it after he broke up with me. He made me feel beautiful and loved. After he left, I didn't like the way I looked anymore. I started to cut because the pain helped me stop thinking about Tadase."

"Don't hurt yourself anymore. Please. He's not worth it, your life is worth more than him. He was stupid to hurt someone as special as you." Ikuto said softly.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better about myself." Amu said.

"Well is it working?" Ikuto asked with a smirk.

Amu giggled and softly punched his arm. "Yeah, a little. I'll try not to."

"No, not try. You have to," Ikuto insisted. "Give me the blade."

Amu hesitated, but then she stood up and got her blade. She handed it to Ikuto and watched as he went outside from the back door. "Where are you going?" Amu asked. She followed him outside and watched as he chucked the blade as far as he could into the forest.

Ikuto came back to where Amu was standing. "Now will you promise me not to cut anymore?"

Amu stoos there and sighed, it was hard, but she knew she had to stop. "I promise. Thank you for everything Ikuto." Amu smiled and hugged him tightly, surprising Ikuto. He hugged her back feeling the warmth of her tiny body and her soft hair on his neck. They stood like that for a while, savoring the moment. "Now will you tell me about your scar? Was it a girl?"

Ikuto stiffened. He pulled away hastily, "I-I have to go. I'll see you later?" He backed away and started to walk off into the night.

"Wait! Do you have anywhere to stay?" Amu asked.

"I'll be fine. I have a house, not a home, but it's a building with a bed. I'll be on my way now."

Amu found it hard to let him just go off. "Ikuto! Meet me tomorrow at the tree?" She secretly hoped he would say yes. She really wanted to see him again.

"Will do," Iktuo said smiling. "Good night Amu."

"Good night... Ikuto."

Amu stood in front of her back door. Watching as he walked into the shadows and disappeared from sight. It was actually really late and Amu was getting tired. She went to bed feeling more content than she ever had in a while.

Ikuto thought about Amu the way back. When he saw her go inside, he went back into the forest to the tree at the clearing. He was rich and he had a great big mansion, but it felt nothing like a home to him. Usually, he just sleeps wherever he wants and wanders around. The only times he's ever gone back is when he needs his essentials. He leapt up on the nearest branch and climbed up towards the top to his favorite sleeping spot. Ikuto instantly fell asleep dreaming of a certain pink-headed girl.

* * *

Thank you all for reading! :) I hope you guys enjoy my story. I'll try to update everyday, but I could get busy and forget to. Bear with me you guys.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey you guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got really busy with school stuff and just ugh. Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I kinda rushed on it, but yeah.

**Disclaimer: Sophie doesn't own "Shugo Chara." Only the plot of this story. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

****CHAPTER NINE

Amu woke up around 2:00 in the afternoon and donned a big hoodie. Instead of sweatpants, she decided to wear skinny jeans instead. She was meeting Ikuto after all, and she decided that maybe it's time for a change. It was a beautiful morning and the sky was cloudless and blue. Amu could hear birds chirping their happy tune and she saw some squirrels running on the tree tops.

She decided to take her time and walk through the forest with her head held up towards the sky, just taking in the beauty. After all, she was in no hurry, Ikuto would probably be the late one since he walked the in the opposite direction last night. As she arrived the clearing, her eyes lit up as she saw the tree. Amu walked up to the tree and leaned against the trunk waiting for Ikuto.

Little did she know, he was already on the branches and just woke up. He had a really good night's sleep and he was really happy about what happened between him and Amu. Ikuto was about to jump down and wait for her, but when he looked down, he saw the top of her pink hair. Time for a little fun.

* * *

Amu was getting agitated, she didn't like waiting and it's only been 5 minutes. She was just about to go look for Ikuto when she felt someone's breath on her neck. Amu leaped up and shrieked, then she heard a quiet laughter coming from the branches. She peered up into the tree looking for the source of the laughter.

"Ikuto!" Amu cried out indignantly.

Ikuto saw Amu and burst out with more laughter. Then, he laughed so much he fell off the branch he was sitting on all the way down to Amu. He was lucky because the branch he was on wasn't that high. Ikuto looked so surprise Amu busted out laughing at his expression.

"Are you okay?" Amu asked between giggles. She helped him get up and Ikuto pulled her down with him. Amu shrieked and fell on his chest.

"Ikuto!" Amu yelled again and punched his arm.

"Hey, easy with the punches, just fell from a tree here." Ikuto replied.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

Ikuto chuckled, "I'm fine."

Their eyes met for the second time while Ikuto just savored her being on his chest. Her body pressed against his and her warmth on his body. Amu hastily stood up, "So um.."

"Wanna come see my favorite spot?" Ikuto asked to break the awkwardness.

"I'd be glad to. But I not a good climber." Amu said shyly.

"It's alright, I'll help you." Ikuto smiled.

Amu started up the tree with Ikuto following behind. She was doing fine until her hand missed a branch and she could feel herself slipping. Amu lost her balance and her footing slipped. Ikuto was right behind and he quickly steadied her by holding her waist. "Whoa there, don't want you to fall now do we?"

"Oh my goodness, I really thought I was gonna plummet to the ground. Thank you." Amu said breathily. They got to a branch in the middle of the tree.

"Well here we are. My favorite spot in this tree." Ikuto called out behind Amu. He climbed around Amu and on to the branch. He helped her up and the two sat side by side with their hips touching.

"It's beautiful up here." Amu said. A small breeze picked up and her hair flowed gently in the wind.

"Not as beautiful as you." Ikuto said with a smirk.

Amu blushed a deep red and looked away. "Oh stop it."

"No really. I think you're beautiful." Ikuto said softly.

* * *

They talked and laughed on the branch for the rest of the day. Amu was really enjoying herself with him. He was different from what she expected and much more sweet. She listened to his story of his wealth and how he doesn't feel like the mansion's his home. Ikuto listened to her talk about her family (who's all in a town 100 miles away). He started to get hungry so they sat on the branch only for a bit more to watch the sun set behind the trees.

"Was that you the day I came running here?"

"What do you mean?" Ikuto responded, knowing what she meant.

"I think I saw someone that day up in this tree. And I feel like it might have been you. The guy was sitting right where we're at now."

"Y-yeah. That was me. You caught me. I was here before you got here though." Ikuto admitted sheepishly.

"Aha! So you're a stalker." Amu said teasingly.

"No! No no, I'm not. I was afraid that you would think that I was so I tweaked my story that night." Ikuto said.

"Well I'm just glad you came when you did. I don't know what would've happened." Amu said sounding a bit scared.

"Hey now, you're fine. It's all over. You don't have to worry about Tadase ever again. Promise." Ikuto said putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks. For everything you've done." Amu smiled.

They started down the tree and Amu walked to the edge of the forest. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me to get something to eat?"

"Yeah, I'll just go get something. Don't worry about me." Ikuto replied with a smile.

"A-alright. Will I see you again soon?" Amu asked.

"Of course. Soon," Ikuto said with a smirk. "You have my number right?"

"Mhm, so I'll see you later?" Amu asked.

"Definitely."


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sooooo sorry you guys. I know I haven't updated in forever. Summer break and everything so I've been kinda busy, plus I had a writer's block. Can you forgive me? Well here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Shugo Chara, only the plot of this story. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

Later that night, Amu heard a sound coming from the kitchen. She had stayed up late watching her favorite movies with a box of tissues and popcorn. She could vaguely remember leaving her kitchen window wide open. Amu sat up with a start when she heard a tiny noise coming from the kitchen. The bowl of popcorn flew out of her lap, making her floor look like the movie theater's floor after a class field trip. Could someone be in her house?

Slowly sliding out the bed, she listened to any noises from the kitchen. Amu tip-toed down the hall inching along the wall. Just as she got to the door leading to the kitchen, a loud crash made Amu jump and quickly flee back into her room and under her covers. She pulled out her phone and dialed Ikuto's number.

Ikuto was all nice and comfortable in his branch. The night was quiet except for the crickets chirping their little song. He could hear the leaves being rustled by the gentle breeze. As his eyelids were beginning to feel heavy, his head drooped down waiting for the sweet embrace of sleep.

_RING RING_

Ikuto flew up in a scramble and clung to the branch above him. The peaceful night was suddenly disturbed by the ringing of his phone. Scowling, he whipped out his phone thinking that it might be one of the maids who tended to his mansion. For a second, the bright light from the cellphone blinded him as he tried to read the caller ID.

"Amu?" Ikuto whispered.

Amu was still under her covers, curled up in a ball. "_Pick up pick up pick up."_ She thought frantically.

"Amu?" Ikuto's voice came through the phone.

"Ikuto! I think there's someone in my house." Amu whispered hurriedly.

"What? Did you leave the door open or something?" Ikuto asked.

"My kitchen window. It doesn't have the screen on it since I never replaced it when it broke last summer." Amu inwardly kicked herself, cursing that she should have gotten it fixed and locked it.

"Alright alright, calm down. I'll be there in a minute." Ikuto replied.

"Please hurry! I'll leave the back door unlocked." Amu whispered. She hung up and snuck to her back door, unlocking it quietly. She then tip-toed back to her room and hid under her covers again. Maybe she should have called the cops?_ "Oh well, the person or whatever might have heard me."_ Haley thought to herself. _"Better not take that chance."_

Ikuto rushed down the tree and bounded through the forest back to Amu's back door. He tested the doorknob, it was open, he quietly slipped in and closed the door after him. Amu's room was right down the hall. Ikuto walked silently into her room and navigated around the popcorn mess. The movie was still playing in the back ground softly. He poked what he thought was Amu on the bed. A fist shot out and punched him in the stomach. Hard.

"Oof, shit." Ikuto groaned and fell the floor. Thankfully, she had missed the family jewels. _"Damn she punches hard."_

Amu peeked out from under her covers, looking at whoever she just punched. He was groaning and rocking himself back and forth. From the light of the TV screen, she saw dark navy hair and a scar on his left arm. Her eyes widened.

"Ikuto! I'm so so sorry, oh gosh." Amu scrambled from her bed and kneeled beside him.

"Jesus girl, that's a hell of a punch you've got. Ever consider taking up boxing?" He smirked while still in pain.

Amu managed a smile, "Are you okay? I'm sorry, I thought it was whoever was in the house."

"Well I know we said we'd see each other soon, but I didn't know it would be this soon." Ikuto said in between gasps of air.

"Oh stop it you tease, are you seriously okay?" Amu asked with a concerned look on her face.

Ikuto lied there on the ground catching his breath, " I'm fine," he smiled. "But it still hurts a bit. Never mind about that, do you know who's in your house?"

"No clue, I was too scared to look. I'm just afraid it might be Tadase." Amu replied.

"Well let's go check, shall we?" Ikuto said standing up and dusting himself off.

"A-alright." Amu just realized how short she was in comparison to him.

They started down the hall to the kitchen, as it was near Amu's bedroom. Ikuto picked up a broom on the way to use as a weapon if he needed it. He signaled to Amu that they would charge in on the count of three. When he got to three, the two yelled and charged into the kitchen finding no one there but a small navy colored kitten on the floor.

Amu and Ikuto stared at the kitten and started laughing. They laughed and laughed until tears were streaming down their cheeks and their stomachs were starting to hurt. All this trouble caused by a little tiny kitten. Amu went and closed the kitchen window, making sure it was securely locked before turning around to find Ikuto playing with the kitten. It really seemed to like him and it nuzzled Ikuto like he was no stranger. Amu walked over to put back the pan that it had knocked down.

"Awww, it's adorable." Amu beamed down at the kitten.

"Could we keep him?" Ikuto looked up like a little kid who asks his mom about keeping stray animals. "I mean, uh.." He cleared his throat. "If you want to." He looked back down at the kitten.

"Well of course," Amu said smiling at the two. "But we should name it."

"I think it's a him." Ikuto said.

"Oh well, him. What should we name him?"

"Yoru. This little fur ball's name is Yoru." Ikuto smiled.

"Perfect name." Amu clasped her hands together.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to keep Yoru with you Ikuto?" Amu asked as they stood on her front porch.

"No, I think you should keep him. I wouldn't be able to attend to him much in my house." Ikuto replied.

"Well alright, thanks again," she smiled at him. "Would you um.. Well. Uh..." Amu blushed profusely.

"Would I what?" Ikuto asked.

"Would you spend the night? Just tonight. I'm still a bit shaken up." She said shyly.

"If that's what you want, that is what you shall have princess." Ikuto smiled.

"I have a sleeping bag. You can sleep in my room. If you don't mind." Amu blushed an even deeper shade of red.

Ikuto saw this and took her hand leading her inside. "No worries, I'll protect you."

That night, the trio slept peacefully with Amu in her bed and Ikuto on the floor. Yoru was safely tucked in with Amu and Ikuto had one of the best night's sleep he had in years. Amu had a fur ball in her arms and a less fluffy, but equally cute fur ball on her floor.

* * *

I really hope you guys liked that. ^-^ Again, sorry for the really late update. I will hopefully try to update sooner.. Hopefully. Anyways, I am so thankful to all you readers. Thank you so much for your support.


End file.
